King of Hell: Wherefore Art Thou Demonic Maiden
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Crossover, info at the top or bottom of Prologue.  A well connected 500 years to the past; that well connected to a world of wells, unlocked when one girls mission is complete.Kagome takes her last step over the lip of the well...Full Summary Inside    "
1. When the Blind Lead the Blind, They Will

_**King of Hell: Wherefore Art Thou Demonic Maiden!**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi**

**(Devil-Babe-911)**

**To those who have yet to figure it out, that too is me.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary:**

**A well connected 500 years to the past; that well connected to a world of wells, unlocked when one girls mission is complete.**

**Kagome takes her last step over the lip of the well from the past and her future, stepping into Isaura, the city of the thousand wells, in a world different than her own. Her future now resides within a choice...which well will she take...and where will her final decision take her.**

**You may be given the choices to determine your future, but in the end, when it all comes down to it, you will always end up where destiny, fate, and chance, want you. What choice...do you really have?**

**Anime/Manga: King of Hell/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome... (Undecided -.-)**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Comedy/Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating: M (For Violence, Language, Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Themes, Blood and Gore, and Gunkata 'Gun Usage')**

**-x-x-x-**

_**When the Blind Lead the Blind, They Will Both Fall Over the Cliff**_

**-x-x-x-**

It was a hard battle, with many tears shed and plenty more blood spilt; Kagome, Sango and Ayame, Shippou and Kirara were only too happy for the battle's last agonizing cry of pain.

_Feel me...for I am the Earth that lies beneath you._

Only too ready were they, to take leave of the battlefield in which they had grown accustomed to for the last three days of sweat and gruesome slaughters.

_Breathe me...for I am the Air that blows through you._

Ready to leave the past behind, the blood behind, the death behind...even the loss...

_Let me fill you with Mothers Water, her Water that flows all around you._

So much loss...so many sacrifices...they owed so much to their saviors. Inuyasha, stopping a tentacle from taking the life of the only woman ever to claim his heart other than Kikyou...

_Let me warm you with Mothers Fire, her Fire that burns brightly within your soul._

Miroku, shielding his love from himself, rendering her unconscious and letting himself slip alone into a void of darkness and nothingness.

_Let me guide you with Mothers Light, her Light which shines brightly by day and night._

Kouga, letting the monstrous form of their enemy absorb him, knocking his love far and away, saving her from an eternity of hell in the confines of a twisted spider Halfling.

_Let me shield you with Mothers Darkness, her Darkness which comes to those in hiding._

Others were safe after the battle, but they consisted of Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken, all of which would remain in the past, where they could live in remote peace, now that the nightmare which had taken up residence in Sengoku was dead.

_I wish to breathe new life into you..._

_May I have your hand?_

_May I take you to a world undiscovered?_

_Untouched by those of this world, this time and yours?_

_Let me give you a world which you belong._

_Let me guide you into a world with new meaning._

_A new life awaits you._

_A new love to hold._

_A new heart to cherish._

_A new world to discover._

_A new adventure to follow._

_Here is your chance to truly escape the past._

_I will take you...to a new world, and let you decide...where it will lead._

_The choice...is yours..._

**Me: Just a prologue! Don't worry, the next chapter will be much, much longer...if you review. ^_^''**

**So...this is an InuYasha/King of Hell fic, King of Hell is an awesome Manga, you can find it on MangaFox(dot)com up to volume 22. You should check it out if you haven't already. Now, I thought I would take a new direction with this, so Kagome's travel will be one with Sango, Ayame, Shippou and Kirara. However, not everything will go as planed once they step into this world of untold mysteries. They first...will have to find each other. Let us see how this plays out. ^.~**


	2. Do Not Fear Going Forward Slowly, Fear O

_**King of Hell: Wherefore Art Thou Demonic Maiden!**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi**

**(Devil-Babe-911)**

**To those who have yet to figure it out, that too is me.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary:**

**A well connected 500 years to the past; that well connected to a world of wells, unlocked when one girls mission is complete.**

**Kagome takes her last step over the lip of the well from the past and her future, stepping into Isaura, the city of the thousand wells, in a world different than her own. Her future now resides within a choice...which well will she take...and where will her final decision take her.**

**You may be given the choices to determine your future, but in the end, when it all comes down to it, you will always end up where destiny, fate, and chance, want you. What choice...do you really have?**

**Anime/Manga: King of Hell/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome... (Undecided -.-)**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Comedy/Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating: M (For Violence, Language, Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Themes, Blood and Gore, and Gunkata 'Gun Usage')**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Do not fear going forward slowly; fear only to stand still. **_

**-x-x-x-**

'_I will take my last step over the lip of this well, and it will forever be sealed away in my memories...'_ Kagome glanced to her left where Ayame stood staring into the depths of the forests surroundings. No doubt, her mind had once more wandered to the painful memory of the wolf prince; Sango next to her, kneeling on the grass with Shippou in her arms, trying not to think of her beloved monk. Shippou could only comfort the ladies so much; being only a child, he didn't know what there was for him to do. Kirara was in Kagome's arms, waiting for them to take leave of the past, and step forward towards a new future.

"Kagome, let's go." Ayame said, not turning from the forest which held so much of her heart.

Yes, Kagome had sworn to take them away from the nightmares that would haunt them in this time. She could only pray that it went the way she planned. She turned to her other traveling companion, "Sango, are you ready?"

Sango looked up to Kagome and gave a small nod of her head. "Yeah...as ready as I'll ever be."

No whispers of goodbye were spoken, none needed. They would leave this place for good, the memories, the meaning behind their adventures, this life...it would no longer hold them down. The past would remain in the past, and they could on move forward.

"Hold my hand, we will jump on three. Shippou, hang tight." Shippou nodded, keeping a firm grip on Sango's Kimono top, Kilala was carefully hidden away in Kagome's bag so not to be left behind, Ayame on her left, Sango on her right. The three stood on the lip of the well, and without looking back...

"_One..."_ Sango's voice was barely above a whisper, her heart beating hard, painfully against her chest,

"_Two..."_ Spoken in a shaky sigh, Ayame let her bottle green glass eyes close with the gentle breeze of the wind around them.

"_..._three_..."_ It was spoken as the resolute decision; no longer would they remain in the past. They took one step off the ledge and as they fell down the well, their bodies were engulfed in bright silver light.

_Let me guide you..._

**-x-x-x-**

"..." Kagome looked around her, Sango and Ayame...Shippou...they weren't with her. They had been taken elsewhere, and she too wasn't where she was supposed to be. Well, if she thought about it, maybe they made it safely to her home in the future...maybe she was the only one sent to...wherever she was. This place...was intimidating.

A look to the left, she was met with wells as far as the eye could see. Turning to her right, it was a mirror image, wells till your feet bled. Every turn was the same thing, a never-ending realm of wells.

"Which one should I take?" She questioned aloud.

_I wish to breathe new life into you..._

_May I have your hand?_

Kagome felt something warm surround her body, pulling her off towards the distance.

_May I take you to a world undiscovered?_

_Untouched by those of this world, this time and yours?_

Guiding her through the maze of wells, those to her left, right, ahead of her and behind.

_Let me give you a world which you belong._

_Let me guide you into a world with new meaning._

Stopping right before a well with an alluring vermillion red aura about it, she stared deeply into the well.

_A new life awaits you._

Her hand reached out to touch the well and the aura surrounding the well molded with her hand, as if it were feeling her out.

_A new love to hold._

The warmth of the aura pulled her forward, wrapping itself around her form, a secure feeling filled her up.

_A new heart to cherish._

The pounding in her chest, familiar, yet different; a new type of anxiousness, adrenalin pulsating through her veins, a need to continue nagging at the back of her mind.

_A new world to discover._

The want to fight filled her, to learn of what lay beyond the well veiled in warmth, to seek something worth living for and protecting.

_A new adventure to follow._

Stepping atop the well, her gaze lingered momentarily on the other plain and boring wells that surrounded her.

_Here is your chance to truly escape the past._

"I want...to go home, but..." She turned to the well she had come from, "That is no longer an option...neither the past nor future is my home, neither felt this..."

_I will take you...to a new world, and let you decide...where it will lead._

"Warm, or comforting..." She turned back to the well which she stood atop of. "Neither mad me feel this..."

_The choice...is yours..._

She stepped off the lip of the well; a whisper escaped her lips before the vermillion aura took her in its warm embrace. _"...Secure"_

_Your choice is wise,_

_Now…I shall guide you…home…_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Not really all that much longer, but that's because my time on the laptop is limited. I'll update again tomorrow! If You REVIEW! Many thanks to those who have reviewed! ^_^''**


	3. A Diamond with a Flaw is better than a C

_**King of Hell**__**: Wherefore Art Thou Demonic Maiden!**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi**

**(Devil-Babe-911)**

**To those who have yet to figure it out, that too is me.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary:**

**A well connected 500 years to the past; that well connected to a world of wells, unlocked when one girls mission is complete.**

**Kagome takes her last step over the lip of the well from the past and her future, stepping into Isaura, the city of the thousand wells, in a world different than her own. Her future now resides within a choice...which well will she take...and where will her final decision take her.**

**You may be given the choices to determine your future, but in the end, when it all comes down to it, you will always end up where destiny, fate, and chance, want you. What choice...do you really have?**

**Anime/Manga: King of Hell/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome... (Undecided -.-)**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Comedy/Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating: M (For Violence, Language, Abuse, ****Sexual Harassment****, Sexual Themes, Blood and Gore, and Gunkata 'Gun Usage')**

**-x-x-x-**

**A Diamond with a Flaw is better than a Common Stone that is Perfect.**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome climbed out of the well she had been so easily, yet eerily drawn to. "Where...am I?"

"Hey lady..."

She turned around to see a little boy staring up at her curiously, "Oh, is this well yours? Your family's perhaps?" She asked him, thinking he would answer positive, surprised a bit when he shook his head no. "Oh?"

"You aren't from around here...are ya..." It was no question. He could tell from her clothes and confused expression. "This well is belongs to the old man."

"Old man? Does he have a name?"

"...maybe, I've only ever heard him referred to as 'old man' or 'King of Hell'. Take your pick."

"...take my...wait...where am I?"

"Geez lady, you appeared to be smart...guess appearance is only skin deep. Look around, where do you think you are."

Kagome disregarded the boy's conceited attitude and looked around. The ground was barren of any greenery, cracks running different which ways through it, dry and dusty. The surrounding earthen like walls was in an incline, jiggered with sharp caps and nasty cliffs. The temperature around her was unusually hot, sweat beads had already began forming on her forehead, and her skirt and shirt had started sticking to her flesh. A little ways away she could see a river with an eerie green glow about it, and farther down, following the river, was what looked to be a large gate. "..." She turned to the boy who looked five or six years old, unaffected by the heat, he stared at her, waiting patiently for her response. "We are in hell...aren't we..."

He smiled, "Atta girl; see, I knew you'd figure it out."

"How...how old are you?"

"...a few hundred years your senior." He said, placing his hands behind his back as he turned and walked off. Kagome ran to keep up with him, trying to ignore the sweltering heat.

"So, how did you get here? That well, is a dimensional hole to Isaura, the realm of dimensional wells. How were you able to get to Isaura? The old man will want to meet you. Are you dead perhaps? No, you would have been pulled in by the River Styx by this point, no soul without a body can withstand the Next World pull that the River Styx gives off. Maybe you are an immortal? Or a demon? Is that it? You are a demon?"

Kagome felt herself grow nauseous and dizzy with his questions, the heat and moving about so much. She was walking up one of the many trails on the inclining walls of earth, heat radiating off the stone walls of hell. "H-hey...kid..."

"Older..."

"S-sorry, w-what's your...name?" She struggled with her words as her world began spinning.

"...Kud, I am the god of Mischief and Misfortune; but I'm being punished..."

"P-punished?" She leaned up against the stone walls as her breathing became more and shallower with every breath.

"Yeah," He stopped walking and turned to face her, a smirk marring his features, giving him a more sadistic and aggressive look. His yellow eyes glowed brightly as a wind picked up around his feet causing his messy black hair to become hectic and violent. "The big man up there thought that I was getting too full of myself, and he grew weary of my growing powers, so he put restraints on me, and sealed me in hell for a while...until I escape that is."

Kagome suddenly felt a nervous rush surround her and took a step back only to meet air.

"HEY!" He reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, her body limp with exhaustion. "Boy lady...you sure are easily intimidated; I was only having a little fun." He pulled her up and took her hand in his, "Come on, I'll take you to the old man." Kagome only nodded weakly as he led her down an intricate design of trails. It took more than an hour before they stood before the gate to the King of Hell's throne. "Inside girly," He said, lightly pushing against the gate.

Kagome struggled to stand as she tiredly made her way through the gates, making sure not to stumble over herself on the way in.

"Oh...yeah...look out for Cerberus!" Kud said, before turning away and walking back down the trail of paths that they'd just recently come from.

Kagome had no time to ask who that was as a black three headed dog of mass proportion made itself known before her.

"It's a human!"

"It smells like power!"

"Heh, it smells like dinner!"

One after the other, each head made a comment on her, and only when the last spoke did Kagome grow scared, not to mention angry. "Back it mutt! I'm not food! You are demon, right?"

"**Not even close!"**

She didn't know what she'd said, but obviously, she'd pissed the three snarling heads off. She had began feeling her strength and energy come back to her after stepping foot through the gates, but not nearly enough had returned to defeat a three headed demonic hellhound. "I don't know what you are, but god be damned if you think I'll let you eat me!" Gathering her nerve in time to avoid sharp teeth and strong jaws, she skidded back into the gate, moving in time to see one of the three head ram itself into the gate in its attempt to take her head off. "You're really pissing me off, you oversized...MUTT!" She moved aside and held her hands out in a motion to protect herself. Kagome stared in shock at the new color of her normally light pink barrier. A deep and dark, yet transparent violet barrier had formed around her just in time to send shocks and tremors of paralysis through the three headed dog.

"SHE ISN'T NORMAL!"

"NO NORMAL HUMAN CAN DO THIS!"

"I'm a miko..." Kagome said, though for some reason, her words sounded doubtful, even to herself.

"No normal Miko could do what you did either!" The third head commented after its brothers.

"...but..."

"No buts girl, Cerberus speaks the truth, you are no Miko." Kagome jumped at the sudden voice, turning she stared up at an old man, long beard lying on the desk he stared down at her from. "I am the King of Hell...and you girl...are my Celestial Demon, Hell's very own Demonic Maiden."

Kagome's eyes widened, _'...Demonic...Maiden...?'_

__**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Read and Review! Please and Thank you! After this chapter, the chapters are going to start appearing much longer, especially since the starter chapters are out of the way!**


	4. A thorn defends the rose, harming only t

_**King of Hell**__**: **__**Wherefore Art Thou Demonic Maiden!**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi**

**(Devil-Babe-911)**

**To those who have yet to figure it out, that too is me.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary:**

**A well connected 500 years to the past; that well connected to a world of wells, unlocked when one girls mission is complete.**

**Kagome takes her last step over the lip of the well from the past and her future, stepping into Isaura, the city of the thousand wells, in a world different than her own. Her future now resides within a choice...which well will she take...and where will her final decision take her.**

**You may be given the choices to determine your future, but in the end, when it all comes down to it, you will always end up where destiny, fate, and chance, want you. What choice...do you really have?**

**Anime/Manga: King of Hell/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome... (Undecided -.-)**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Comedy/Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating: M (For Violence, Language, Abuse, ****Sexual Harassment****, Sexual Themes, Blood and Gore, and Gunkata 'Gun Usage')**

**-x-x-x-**

**A thorn defends the rose, harming only those who would steal the blossom.**

**-x-x-x-**

'_This can't be...me...a...Demonic Maiden...I don't even know what that is! Is it...an Immortal being...or...a powerful human...or...'_ Kagome looked down at her fingers; her eyes trailing up the length of her hands to her wrists, a light violet glow that gave her an undead look. It was as if the life had been sucked from her, leaving an unearthly tint to her skin. "What...is a Demonic Maiden?"

"...you...A Demonic Maiden is a woman with dark celestial abilities, she can regain any loss of strength as long as she is in hell. If you return to the living world, you will retain your abilities, but they will be cut in half in strength. Think about that, if you return. You Kagome are my Demonic Maiden, you do my bidding, and you follow my orders. In short...you belong to me. My Demonic Maiden of Next World!"

"...I...I understand." She bowed her head down and sighed, "What do you need me to do?"

"For now, there is an Envoy I have working in the Living World, you will join him in his mission. I'm sure he'll explain it to you once he understands that I sent you to help him. Samhuk, come."

Kagome felt the otherworldly presence before he had even appeared next to her, a man dressed in ninja wear from head to toe, brown eyes were all that was seen through the space between his headpiece and mouth cover. "You called for me?" The voice was a firm, yet even, quiet tone.

"Take Kagome here, to Majeh, explain to him that she will be joining his...little group."

"Yes sir." He took hold of Kagome's hand and they were gone. King of Hell looked to Cerberus and stared for a moment.

"You look like you're in pain."

"Obviously!"

"Duh!"

"How observant!"

The King of Hell glared at the paralyzed beast and smiled cruelly, **"KUD!"** The mischievous deity appeared before the King of Hell.

"You rang?"

"Discipline Cerberus for me. He failed in guarding the gate of hell, the one job he has."

Kud's grin turned cold and bowing deeply, he snapped his fingers and the darkness around them seemed to cave in on the three headed dog. Howls could be heard all throughout the deathly underworld, unearthly, foreboding and pained; the cries did anything but sooth a lost soul.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stood behind the Ninja spirit, waiting for him to speak of where they were, or what they were waiting for, but silence met silence. She felt uncomfortable standing out in the open with the clothes she had on. Still dressed in clothes from her time, children were gathered around her, a few boys trying to peer up inappropriate places, others just looking on curiously.

"Samhuk —"

"_Silence, no one here can see me but you and Majeh; we will wait here for him."_

She sighed, but nodded none the less. Moving to sit beneath a nearby tree, she looked at the kids who had abandoned staring at her for more interesting things, like a ball. _"Hey...Samhuk..."_ She whispered so that the Ninja was the only one able to hear her.

"_Hm?"_

"_What is this Majeh, envoy, like?"_ Curiosity had been nagging at her since they left. She would be working with some _envoy_ of _Next World_, for her own purposes, she would refer to it as Hell until she got used to _Next World_.

"_He's childish, rude, impudent, reckless, bratty, disobedient, a true monstrosity to both the living and the dead. EVIL! HE HASN'T THE RIGHT TO WALK AMONG THE LIVING AGAIN! HE HASN'T THE MORALS! THAT BASTARD DOESN'T DESERVE THE LENIENCE THAT THE KING OF HELL SHOWS HIM! WHY...THAT BASTARD HAD THE NERVE TO MAKE ME HIS SERVANT! I WISH SO BADLY TO SEND HIM TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HADES, IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!"_

"Is that so..."

Kagome jumped and stood quickly before turning, only to come face to face with a wild red head. His long hair in a wild do that fell down past his hips; his eyes were sharp, a beautiful shade of mahogany brown gazed down at her curiously as she took a few steps back. A blue band was worn in his hair, black tabi pants with a white sash and an open top blue sleeveless Gi that fell past his knees with excess fabric that made up an intricate warriors outfit, fitting for him. He had blue gloves worn over his hands, not covering his fingers, but going just below his elbows, wrapped with black wrap. He was obviously strong, if his rippling abs were anything to go by. His sword behind him was wrapped up in brown leather; the size was huge, though not ridiculously like a certain Band of Seven brother. He had a necklace around his neck, round semi-circle ruby that was tied around his neck with thin silver. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked waiting at Samhuk. Kagome chose this to be a good time to side step the man and let him make his way to the Ninja spirit.

'_What could happen, he's already dead, right?'_

It wasn't even two minutes later that Kagome's eyes were wide with the revelation that, dead or alive, if you can touch them, you can hurt them. She had never seen a man get beaten so badly, that he _actually turned_ blue, black and purple! "S-Samhuk...are you...alright?"

"_Iall ba ja't fing..."_

Kagome's face scrunched up a bit at his unintelligible language, no longer able to speak coherently, Kagome decided she would introduce herself, since she would prefer her name not to be butchered by the beaten Ninja spirit. Turning back to _Majeh_, she made eye contact with the boy who raised a brow.

"Do you plan on trying to fight me, to defend his honor, or something silly like that?"

"...where I see no shame in fighting to defend ones honor...no, that isn't what I was going to do. I know how to choose my battles, have been doing so for a few years now. No, I was going to introduce myself, if that's okay with you."

He held a hand out for her to proceed, "Introduce away."

She nodded, bowing low to show her respect, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, I...am the Celestial Demon of _Next World_, um," She stood straight, "I was told by the King of Hell that I would be traveling with you and your..._group_...but you have no one with you."

"Ah, worry about them later," He said, annoyance clear in his voice. "That damn old man! He just get's in the way, sending his little soldiers out here to_ assist_ me! If I ever get the chance or find a way, I'm gonna kill him, then feed his remains to Cerberus!"

Kagome flinched at the mental image, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach rose at the mention of the three headed dog. She shook it off and continued, "I can promise you, I won't get in your way, and I'm not a _little soldier_ of his. I arrived in Hell just today, not even a full day has passed and already I've almost been hard boiled, taken a dive off a cliff, eaten by a three headed mutt with a funny bone, and now I've been sent to help you in some mission I've yet to hear anything of! So for a little while, let's stop thinking about how this affects you, and start thinking about what the hell the mission is that I'm supposed to be helping with!"

Samhuk was sneaking off at this point, he vanished before either Majeh or Kagome could comment, not wanting to be the object which their newest recruit took her anger out on, much like everyone else did in Next World.

"...HA!" Majeh draped an arm over Kagome and grinned, "You aren't so bad, I'll tell you about the _mission_ you will be helping out on once we get back to the room. Dohwa, Chung Poong and Young are waiting for me there."

"And, are they your traveling companions?" She asked curiously, noticing the vermillion aura that veiled him, similar to that of the well she had chosen to take. Not minding hiss buddy, buddy attitude at all. In fact, she preferred it...over him angry at least.

"You got that right! Chung Poong Namgoong was my first little source of entertainment, this little boy with no courage and little self esteem, but a big sword and the strength to wield it, the attitude of a true warrior, he would wake up early to practice, and hone the skills he had, but never used them, too afraid. Then Dohwa Baik, my second round of entertainment! She's this energetic, needle hurling, warrior princess...well...sort of. She isn't a princess; she just pulls off the look." He laughed, "She also has the killer whip, Mapyun, evil incarnate, but she was able to overcome its power and subdue it. The last member of my traveling group of fun is Young, from the Mooyoung Moon Clan; now he's something else. Always knows where I am, no matter what, he _knows_! He was born into an assassin clan, raised to be the best, a natural born, assassin prodigy. Actually, he's pretty cool to have around, but...let's keep that between you and me."

Kagome laughed as they made their way to an inn.

"Chung Poong and Dohwa, they are much...much stronger now, since I sent them to the Seuk Sang Cave; they were forced to undergo heinous trials and battles, nightmare after ugly, gruesome nightmare."

"...I see, and what of Young? Did he face those trials, or is he already up to par with you?"

"Haha! No, he isn't anywhere near up to par with me, mind you, I compare them all to my true strength. In my weaker, teenage form, they could keep up barely, but never could they beat me...not unless they teamed up on me. But you know what, they know that. I'm hundreds of years their senior, I have more experience in my little pinky, than they have in their entire body...but then, experience comes with age, they're still so young."

Kagome nodded her hear, showing that she understood. He released her from the light hold he had with his arm draped over her shoulder, motioning her to follow him up the steps. "Despite that, I am still more than happy to have them with me. They are a my friends in the living world, with only a few others who aren't present in my group at the current moment, but no doubt, we will meet up with them again. As it is...I'm going to have to go pick up our _other_ recruit soon. I had been on my way out to do that when I sensed Samhuk."

"Other recruit?"

"...Mmm, yeah...not really able to explain him anymore...hell, I hadn't been able to describe him before, now it's just impossible!" He sighed, opening the door, he walked in and Kagome followed.

"Majeh? That was fast. Where is..." The woman who was speaking before Kagome was beautiful, light auburn blond hair tied and parted to the sides, soft baby doe eyes, a light blue Chinese style Gi that hugged her gently with a light silver obi tied round her waist and blue accents decorating the obi. The Gi fell just above her knees, sleeve flowing elegantly off her shoulders and around past the tips of her fingers, a pair of short Tabi shorts was worn beneath the Gi, silk baby blue shoes and a whip hooked to her side.

The boy next, slightly layered hair that flared at the ends, his hair was a deep brown and his eyes were a soft hazel fawn color. He was dressed in a black shirt with a light tan Gi over top, black pants worn in a loose, warrior fit, made for moving around easily and silently. He had a sword on his back, slightly larger than Majeh's, and a pair of leather boots on his feet.

The last was lying against the wall on a bed, kind of somber in comparison to the lively look the others had, he had silky looking, not to mention full volume hair, tied back into a small ponytail towards the end, so that it wasn't flat against his skull or anything. He wore a black Gi and black Tabi, a pair of black boots and a charcoal grey sash, a smaller sword tied behind his waist, he had azure blue eyes that contrasted with his light complexion and dark clothing, all in all...every being in the room...was...for lack of better words...beautiful.

Kagome stiffened at the feel of something wet against her ankle, sighing in relief when she saw it was a little black and white dog. She moved down to her knees, using her hands to bring her skirt to her thighs before holding a hand out for the dog. Keeping her palm up in an unthreatening manner, the three watched as their dog nuzzled against the stranger's hand. She smiled before standing, watching the dog return to it's perch on the bed next to the black haired boy.

"I will go get him in a second; I had to take care of something else first. This is Kagome; she will be joining us on our little quest, so it should hopefully move along quicker with more hands, and more heads. Kagome, starting with the lazy one, that is Young,"

"The assassin?"

Young quirked a brow curiously as Majeh nodded.

"Then I know which one to avoid, thank you."

Majeh laughed, "You aren't scared of him, are you? He's a puppy dog!" Majeh moved to Young's side and through an arm over his shoulder, ruffling the younger's hair. Young struggled to get out of the choking grip, failing horribly. "He's as harmless as a daisy,"

"Oh...no, you misunderstand... Young, it's a pleasure to meet you. It's just; I have had bad luck with assassins. Mind you, all of the ones I know are dead now, but still..."

Majeh stilled in playing with Young, releasing him from the vice grip. "You killed them?"

"Oh...no...a friend killed them. Actually, I would have preferred to find a way for them to live...but life for them was no option. They had already died; only, a jewel had brought them back to life. They had their memories, emotions, morals and personalities...but if that jewel was to be removed they would turn to bones and dirt. Soon, a few had even killed one another, my friend just took care to end the rest of them...oh...and look at me, I've gotten off topic. Sorry."

"No, I think I'd like to hear more of this later!" The brunette cried out with excitement, obviously one of the youngest due to his innocent stature and personality.

"Ah, the overly excited one is Chung Poong."

"The cowardly boy who grew into a courageous warrior," Chung Poong blushed, averting his eyes away from Kagome's. "I'm happy to meet your acquaintance, Chung Poong."

"Equally so, Kagome." He replied with a smile.

"So than," Kagome looked to the girl, "You are Dohwa? Dohwa Baik?"

"Yes, how did you know my name?"

"Majeh said you were...what was that name you called her Majeh?"

"HEY! SECRET, SECRET! REMEMBER?"

"Mm, I agreed not to say anything about _that_, not you calling Dohwa something of a Warrior Princess, or saying that they were your friends out of a few in the living world or—" A hand was clamped tightly over her mouth, fire burning in Majeh's eyes. Kagome didn't know what she was doing or why she was playing around with him, the urge to be mischievous and playful was one that had been toying with her since she stepped out of the well in Hell, and now it was slightly overwhelming. "Mhhmi!"

"What?" He released her.

"I said, Sorry, I was only playing around. I won't say anything _top secret_. Kay!" She smiled.

He looked doubtfully at her but sighed, "Right; I'm going to go and get the little tyke, see you guys in about an hour or two."

"See ya,"

"Be safe,"

"We will take care of Kagome for you!"

Majeh wasn't surprised by the first responses, young and Dohwa, but Chung Poong had definitely pulled one out of the hat and over him. "..." Majeh looked at Chung Poong and realized, he was going to be questioning her on _everything_. _'Guess I'll find out about her later,'_ he left and Kagome sat on the floor against the wall, thinking of all that had happened, and what was soon to come. Having not gotten any answers of her own yet, all she was capable of doing, was waiting.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, I'm taking it a bit slower than I normally do my stories, but alls well that starts well and hopefully end well! Please regard me kindly and review. Like I promised, my chapters are steadily getting longer and longer, so be patient with me, please review if you want me to keep updating continuously!**


	5. Be cautious of people that may hurt you

_**King of Hell**__**: **__**Wherefore Art Thou Demonic Maiden!**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi**

**(Devil-Babe-911)**

**To those who have yet to figure it out, that too is me.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary:**

**A well connected 500 years to the past; that well connected to a world of wells, unlocked when one girls mission is complete.**

**Kagome takes her last step over the lip of the well from the past and her future, stepping into Isaura, the city of the thousand wells, in a world different than her own. Her future now resides within a choice...which well will she take...and where will her final decision take her.**

**You may be given the choices to determine your future, but in the end, when it all comes down to it, you will always end up where destiny, fate, and chance, want you. What choice...do you really have?**

**Anime/Manga: King of Hell/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome... (Undecided -.-)**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Comedy/Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating: M (For Violence, Language, Abuse, ****Sexual Harassment****, Sexual Themes, Blood and Gore, and Gunkata 'Gun Usage')**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Be cautious of people that may hurt you intentionally.**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glanced about the room, avoiding eye contact with the others who sat staring at her, especially Chung Poong who seemed the most curious about her. Finally, she stood and departed the room; looking around, she heard pattering and looked to see the puppy had followed her eagerly. Picking him up, she moved to a pillar, and carefully, she made her way on top of the roof of the room that the other three sat silently in. She laid back and basked in the sun, the dog lying its head across her abdomen, both letting sleep take them as they waited for Majeh's return.

**-x-x-x-**

Majeh was walking back from a temple which he had dropped off by to pick up their final group member. The now childish warrior, Crazy Dog, who at the current moment was running back and forth, was trying to catch a green and yellow butterfly. Majeh sighed as it flew and land on his hair, irritated, he swatted the bug away.

Crazy Dog ran over to him and placed both hands on one of Majeh gloved and wrapped up arms. "Brother Majeh, when are we going to see Brother Chung Poong and Dohwa and Brother Young!"

"..." He looked down and couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. "Soon, soon; let's keep going, we should be there within the next hour or so."

"YEAH!"

And thus they continued, undaunted by their surroundings until they came about halfway into the forest, darkness suddenly inclosing on them. _'...we're being followed?'_ He stopped and looked to see Crazy Dog sniffing about, his wild black hair whipping madly around his face with the wind; his blue eyes were hidden beneath closed lids. Suddenly, jumping into a tree, Majeh watched as a second later, Crazy Dog was pulling a man by a black scarf, down painfully onto the ground. "Who are you?" Majeh asked, his arms crossed over his shoulders. "Why are you following us?"

"...grr, who said it was you I was following?" The boy swatted his hand out and hit Crazy Dog in the back of the head, knocking him back a bit.

"Well, unless you see someone else around, we're your only choice."

"Humph, you were with her...I can smell her on you!"

"?" Majeh frowned, "Who?"

"Kagome!"

His eyes widened, "Do you know her?"

"Of course I do, I owe her my blade across her throat!"

Majeh's eyes darkened and with one swift movement he was in the other man's face. Black hair in a braid down past his back and red crimson eyes, the boy looked to be no older than sixteen or seventeen. "You seem a tad bit young to be talking about killing like that."

"That bitch deserves what's coming!"

The boy found himself being thrown painfully into a tree, his head hitting the bark hard. "Bite your tongue brat." Majeh turned away, "Com on Crazy Dog, let's get back."

The boy nodded, taking hold of Majeh's arm once more as they walked towards the town outside of the forest.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome had woken to a familiar feel, something warm was coming and she had immediately recognized it as Majeh. Waiting patiently on the roof, she thought over the doggish aura that was following the young man which she would be interrogating upon his return.

It was seven minutes later that he was in sight, the younger boy next to him was adorable, wearing a white tunic and beige pants with sandals and a white sash around his pants. He was holding onto Majeh's arm who grinned at the boy who had something to him.

He walked inside the room below her and she jumped down silently onto the ground and entered after, taken by surprise when she was suddenly taken hold of by the child.

"Crazy Dog! Let her go," Chung Poong yelled out. Kagome let go of the dog, Thunder, trying to get over her initial surprise of being grabbed by a child, in a surprisingly _painful_ grip. He didn't let go and instead tightened his hold, causing her to drop to her knees before him.

"Sweetie, you're hurting me." Kagome flinched, knowing that there would be bruises left behind by his fingers.

"Crazy Dog, this is our friend." Majeh said, trying to coax the boy into letting go.

Kagome looked at the boy's eyes and noticed a dark light hidden deep within them; lost, dull, no longer in control. "Inu-Chibi, what happened?" She asked, curious to why his eyes were so clouded with darkness. A light on his neck caught her eyes next and she knew what was wrong. Her hand moved to the half formed jewel around her neck. During her travels, they had found all of the shards in Sengoku, but no others. Half remained, and now she knew what happened to them. Reaching out to take the shard, she winced at the sudden pain of fangs in her wrist. "Ah!"

"**CRAZY DOG!"**

Dohwa and Chung Poong moved to pull him off, Young was behind her, holding her arm and trying to pry the boys' teeth off of her. "S-stop it. Chung Poong, Dohwa, Y-AH! Young, all of you, l-let go!" She cried out. Hesitantly, the three released the two and she took her chance, moving her hand to the boy's neck, she placed a nail against it and made a small cut, drawing blood. "Majeh, there is a small je-jewel shard, in his neck. G-get it."

He frowned, feeling against Crazy Dog's neck, his eyes widened at the sharp point in the cut. He pinched the skin and the shard was pushed out. The effects were immediate. Crazy Dog blinked and his eyes returned back to their normal blue hue. He let go of her, his teeth released her wrist and the blood from the open wound pooled around her knees. The boy was shaking, his eyes were frightened and his hands were trembling. Kagome took his hands in hers and smiled. "Are you alright?"

"...I'm sorry. I tried not to."

"I have no doubt; it's happened to me too." Kagome pulled him into a hug and the others watched in confusion. "You are forced to watch as you hurt those close to yourself. Inside, you are crying out for them to run, to get away from you. You try to stop the unknown force that is forcing you to hurt them, but you are helpless. I also know it hurts you." She ran her hand through his hair and watched as he started to calm down. "What set you off?"

"...I...don't know." He looked up at her, "Something told me to _'kill the miko'_ and...I couldn't stop."

"We had a run in with a boy with long black hair in a braid and red eyes. Ring a bell?"

Kagome frowned, "...sounds like...Hiten? But he's dead..." She looked at the jewel in Majeh's hand and held hers out. He placed it in her hand and the once purple jewel shard shined brightly before changing into a bright pink. "At least...I think so." She looked down to the boy and placed her finger against the boys' neck, healing the small wound with a light glowing finger. "Will you be alright?"

He nodded, letting Dohwa pull him away; Kagome placed the shard against the majority of the Shikon no Tama and smiled when it merged.

"What is that?" Chung Poong asked, pulling a white roll of wrap out and moving next to her. Young was already getting water and Majeh...Majeh was sitting on the bed, staring at her in thought.

"It's the Shikon No Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls. I think...it brought me here, to finish collecting the shards. You see, it can grant any wish, but worse...if tainted, it darkens a soul, or it can strengthen a person tenfold. Demons will most likely try to intercept us on our travels. Now, I think—AH!" Her eyes widened when Young placed warm water over her wound. "...I heal..." She pointed out.

"I'm sure your reserves can be used for more important injuries." He said, taking the bandage wrap and winding it tightly around her arm.

"...you remind me...of an annoying man I once knew...who, although powerful, deadly and beautiful, hid a childish personality behind a look of indifference...stubborn too."

Chung Poong laughed at Young when he blushed at the indirect complement of being called _beautiful_. "You really think he's pretty?" Chung Poong purposely reworded her sentence; a roll of bandage wrap met his head quickly after. "Hey!"

Young glared, finishing up his wrapping before he stood and moved back to his spot on the bed, which happened to be behind Majeh who hadn't let up on staring her down.

"Kagome, I need to know now, what all is going to happen, with that jewel around your neck."

She looked to Majeh; Chung Poong sat down next to Dohwa who was sitting on her knees, Crazy Dog lying next to her with his head propped up on his hands. "I guess a little _history_ would be good for all of us. " She moved to a chair and pulled it out to the center of the room so that she could see everyone. "I traveled back and forth between time; five hundred years to the past and then back to my own time. I was a miko for an era called the Sengoku Era, demons and humans roamed the same lands, living together in some cases, in others...not so much. I traveled with many different people, in order to defeat this one demon in particular, that wanted to destroy...well...pretty much the entire human population." Kagome continued, telling them a brief description of her travels; some names and whatnot. "The jewel was never completed there, so I can only assume, after finding a shard in Inu-Chibi over there that the rest are here." She said, _'Or worse, they got scattered throughout __**all**__ of those wells. No wouldn't that just be my luck!'_

"So what, we should learn to keep one eye open now?" Young asked.

"I thought a talented assassin like yourself already knew that trick."

Young chose to look away from all eyes and stare at the wall, remaining silent.

"No, I would wake up at even the slightest feel of demonic energy. From here, I can feel the warm, strong red aura that practically spills out of Majeh; Dohwa's lilac aura lets off a gentle, protective feel. Chung Poong's aura, orange, bright and courageous, friendly; Young, steal blue, it's calming and serene, yet it let's off an air of intelligence. Finally, this playful deep green aura, surrounded with this feather light feeling a warrior would give off; something that veils over his actual aura, as if it's there, just...buried too deep to reach unless needed; Inu-Chibi. I can feel it, a barrage or feelings in this small room, each as different as the next. So you needn't worry, I will feel them before they even reach within thirty feet of us. You will be happy to know...that there are no demons near us or in this town."

Majeh smirked, "That's very reassuring."

"I am to please." She turned her chair so that she was facing Majeh directly now, all joking aside. "If we are done talking about me...I think we should start talking about what you and your group are doing. Why the travel? What enemy are you trying to destroy and why?"

"...well, I while back we were in the position that we had to bring...well, I had to bring seven of these demons back to hell, and they kind of joined up with me during my travels. Then we were forced up against this group that was thought to be non-existent for about fifty years called The Sa Gok, and after they plummeted into nothing, about a week before you arrived, we started seeing these demons wandering about; weak ones, but still. There is a realm for them, and they are starting to walk around as if they own the place."

"Not all will look like monsters, some children and others gods."

"Gods?" Dohwa questioned.

"Oh, my own personal opinion. If you saw Lord Sesshoumaru, you'd think him a god too." She blushed, "I don't think...no, I know that no man can even compare to him…in...anything."

"Geeze, you sure do know how to bring a man's ego down a few pegs." Dohwa laughed, the two watching Chung Poong, Young and Majeh droop. Crazy Dog didn't really understand, but then, he wasn't trying to. He was just staring cutely at Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "He's a demon lord, have you ever seen one of them?" She asked, "You would understand if you saw him. Shoot, I think Sesshoumaru could turn a straight guy gay if he truly wanted too."

Chung Poong laughed at that.

"Look, putting that to the side, we will need to be careful, because, there are a few who can hide their demonic heritage. Or they can, if they know how to, dull my own senses."

"I see,"

Crazy Dog jumped up and ran to the door, opening it up, he looked around outside. "Night time!" He shut the door and ran to Kagome, "Night time!"

Kagome smiled brightly, "Does that mean it's time for bed?"

"Mm," He nodded.

"Alright then," She turned to the others, "I'm going to go get a room; I'm assuming this little one is following."

Majeh nodded, watching the two leave before sighing. "Our mission seems to have a history behind it."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and Review! SANKYU! ^_^"**


	6. A Wise Man Keeps Some of His Talents in

_**King of Hell**__**: **__**Wherefore Art Thou Demonic Maiden!**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi**

**(Devil-Babe-911)**

**To those who have yet to figure it out, that too is me.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary:**

**A well connected 500 years to the past; that well connected to a world of wells, unlocked when one girls mission is complete.**

**Kagome takes her last step over the lip of the well from the past and her future, stepping into Isaura, the city of the thousand wells, in a world different than her own. Her future now resides within a choice...which well will she take...and where will her final decision take her.**

**You may be given the choices to determine your future, but in the end, when it all comes down to it, you will always end up where destiny, fate, and chance, want you. What choice...do you really have?**

**Anime/Manga: King of Hell/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome... (Undecided -.-)**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Comedy/Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating: M (For Violence, Language, Abuse, ****Sexual Harassment****, Sexual Themes, Blood and Gore, and Gunkata 'Gun Usage')**

**-x-x-x-**

_**A Wise Man Keeps Some of His Talents in Reserve **_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat down on her bed and watched Crazy Dog as he ran about the room like a hyper active pup. Her heart felt heavy as she watched him, thinking back to her little Shippou, she couldn't help but wonder where he was.

"Kagome!" She was taken by surprise when the bed suddenly dipped and she fell back on it. Crazy Dog laughed brightly at her surprised yelp.

She sighed at the feel of Majeh, Young, Chung Poong and Dohwa running towards them. _'Apparently, Majeh and Young have really good hearing, although, Young is still only human...'_ She watched laid down comfortably and faced the door sideways as Crazy Dog jumped forward when the door was thrown open, successfully tackling Young who was pulled in front of Majeh just in time to avoid crazy Dog's initial target. "Funny," She smiled, "However, its bed time, so everyone who isn't sleeping in here, needs to leave."

She watched Majeh, Dohwa and Young as they left and laughed when Chung Poong stayed behind with Crazy Dog. "You guys are forgetting something!" She called out. Young walked back in and grabbed Chung Poong by the collar of his Gi before pulling the struggling younger boy out of her room and shutting the door behind him.

"Alright then," She stood back up and straightened the blankets and sheets on the bed before she dog eared it and called Crazy Dog over to her. "Do you know where the baths are?" he nodded and pulled her off towards another room, only giving her time to grab two robes on the way out, not even letting her shut the door.

She couldn't complain though, happy to be out of her dirty clothes and in the hot water of the spring that Crazy Dog had led her to. Although, she could of sworn that there were baths at the inn that they were staying in.

'_It doesn't matter, I like this.'_ She sighed, listening to Crazy Dog splash about while still keeping her eyes peeled and watching the sky to make sure it didn't get too dark before they started back. Though, she was sure Crazy Dog could find his way. _'Just like Inu...'_

"Kagome is sad?"

"Hmm?" She looked to the boy and smiled, "Just a little, but...I'll be okay." He gave a nod and continued to wash and swim about. If Kagome was to be honest, the boy had aspects similar to InuYasha, Shippou and Souta, but if she were to decide which he felt like to her, it would be a younger brother. "Let's head back, it's getting dark and I don't want to worry the others if they come to check up on us."

He gave a nod and jumped out, pulling his Yukata on with a little difficulty, he halfway tied it before picking hers up and jumping onto the boulder she had moments ago been leaning against. Now standing, Kagome smiled when he opened it for her, already had he grown attached to her, but she understood why. He was still hurt over what he'd done to her, ad trying his hardest to show her he wouldn't hurt her. Kagome stood and slid her arms through the sleeves before climbing out and closing her Yukata, tying it tightly so not to come lose. She undid Crazy Dogs before tying it the same as hers. "Come on little one, time to sleep."

He held her hand tightly as they walked back, both taking note to Young who sat on the roof above their room, most likely waiting for their safe return. Kagome waved, _"Sorry, you can return now to your room now."_ He gave a small nod and disappeared into the night. _"Let's go to bed, Inu-Chibi."_ She whispered, trying not to wake anyone up. She guided the child into the room and he jumped into the bed where Kagome followed after, lying down, she pulled the covers over him and smiled as he fell into a deep sleep the second his head hit the pillow.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

**-x-x-x-**

"Is it dead?"

"Don't poke at him!"

"Maki, get back!"

"Brother, stop you'll hurt him!"

"What's going on here!"

**~GASP~**

A group of kids turned to see an annoyed boy with blonde shoulder length, neatly layered hair and red eyes glaring coldly at them.

"Master Baby!" The little girl ran up to him; the older boy of the group tried to reach out for his little sister, but already was she hugging the fifteen year old prodigy. "Master Baby, Master Baby! They won't stop poking that boy over there! He isn't moving and we can't tell if he's alive, but he's hurt! Help him Master Baby! Please help him!"

"Master Hyur..." The older boy stepped back, dropping the stick at the sight of the older boy.

"M-Master Hyur?" The girl looked up and noticed that the boy had a dark glint in his eyes. "Ah...s-sorry, I was mistaken..."

"Ah! Oh my," The boy looked down suddenly in curiosity, a light blush covering his cheeks as he looked the children over. "I d-didn't do anything...did I?"

"Master Baby!" She grinned brightly, hugging the nervous boy who was patting her carefully on her head. "Master Baby, that boy is hurt, please help him!"

He glanced to the boy and his eyes widened. _'What...is he?'_ He walked up to the child and picked him up, counting each wound and recording it in the back of his mind. He was careful and cautious of the boys' fluffy auburn red tail, fox like feet and elfish ears. _'Is it possible that this is a...child demon?'_ He frowned, _'It may be wise not to show father. I would hate to think about what father might do to a child, demon or not.' _He walked off with the boy, leaving the group of kids behind to stare curiously at his departing back. The boy's breathing was already quite shallow, and despite this, he still seemed to be alive. He listened as the children rushed through the forest in their attempts to return home unnoticed by their parents, but knew that their attempts were futile. He avoided his guards Gold and Silver and made his way to his room. "For now, I will let you stay here, until you wake up and are feeling up to talking." He said gently, laying the boy on his bed and tucking the injured child in before leaving to find some bandage wrap. He cared little for the time, sleep was a luxury for him, so if he wanted, he could sleep in, for now...the demon child needed help.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Another Elsewhere...Farther Away than the First)**

"So what now? This isn't Kagome's world; it's not even close to it."

Ayame sighed, "Yeah, I know. I heard that there were supposed to be large towers of hard metal and brick. Also, it's dark now, we need to find a place to sleep. I don't mind sleeping outside, since we acquired a new friend along the way."

Sango looked over her shoulder at the black wolf with baby blue eyes that had started stalking Ayame upon their arrival. "Yeah, speaking of...if he's going to come with, shouldn't we name him?"

"Hm? Yoru Oshikake, come here!" Ayame said sternly.

"Oh?" Sango pat Kirara in the head as she watched the wolf obediently walk up to Ayame. "Nice name, Night Stalker," Sango got on one knee, Kirara moving to her shoulder and out of the Wolfs chomping distance. "Hey there Yoru, come here." She held her hand out and it stayed, waiting for permission from his newly proclaimed master. Ayame nodded and it walked briskly to Sango's side, sniffing at her hand and rubbing its nose against her. "Welcome to the group, Yoru."

"Half of the group!" Ayame corrected. "We need to find Kagome and Shippou."

"Yeah...let's get some sleep for now; we'll search for them tomorrow."

"Yeah...right," Ayame plopped onto a tree trunk and sighed, playing with the white fur that warmed her, she thought about the whereabouts of her friend and her kit.

"Ayame, this id Kagome and Shippou we are talking about, they'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know...I just can't help but worry."

"That's fine too, just don't worry yourself so much that you can't sleep."

"Mm, night Sango."

"Night, Ayame."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Farther Away than All of those Places Combined!)**

**-x-x-x-**

"Take my body, take my soul, feed of my insides and feed off my heart, but let me keep my will and mind! I will take revenge on the Miko and her surviving friends...I WILL BREAK THEM!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...the story will be getting a little more active next chapter as everything starts to move into place. It's short because I have to go to bed, and I didn't think you guys wanted to wait for me to get back from work tomorrow just to read this chapter and a few more words, while at work I could be working on the next chapter of Baby In A Box! Also, I almost have the first chapter of Assassinate Me pretty finished, which is a Kagome/Young pairing, but I want to wait a while longer before posting. However, I was always meant to be a Sadist, to allow me a few more minutes of your time and I'll slowly torture my lovely readers and reviewers with the next story's summary.**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Assassinate Me Pretty!**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi**

**(Devil-Babe-911)**

**To those who have yet to figure it out, that too is me.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary:**

**I am the night which surrounds you...I am the air in which you breathe...the Poison which steals your life away...the dagger that pierces your flesh. I am the nightmare that you dream, the shadows which stalk you, the darkness that brings fear to you...I am your executioner...Let Me Hear You Scream!**

**Anime/Manga: King Of Hell/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Young**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Romance/Angst**

**Rating: M (For Violence, Language, Abuse, ****Sexual Harassment****, Sexual Themes and Blood and Gore)**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: See, fun, so I hope you enjoyed, drop me a review, and I'll update as soon as I can! ^_^'' SANKYU!**


	7. Let Sleeping Dog's Lie

_**King of Hell**__**: **__**Wherefore Art Thou Demonic Maiden!**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi**

**(Devil-Babe-911)**

**To those who have yet to figure it out, that too is me.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary:**

**A well connected 500 years to the past; that well connected to a world of wells, unlocked when one girls mission is complete.**

**Kagome takes her last step over the lip of the well from the past and her future, stepping into Isaura, the city of the thousand wells, in a world different than her own. Her future now resides within a choice...which well will she take...and where will her final decision take her.**

**You may be given the choices to determine your future, but in the end, when it all comes down to it, you will always end up where destiny, fate, and chance, want you. What choice...do you really have?**

**Anime/Manga: King of Hell/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome... (Undecided -.-)**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Comedy/Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating: M (For Violence, Language, Abuse, ****Sexual Harassment****, Sexual Themes, Blood and Gore, and Gunkata 'Gun Usage')**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Let Sleeping Dog's Lie**_

**-x-x-x-**

The first to wake up was Chung Poong, who always got up early to train, but to his surprise, he was joined only seconds later by Kagome who came out with her own weapon. He of course had never seen it before, yet still, there it was. After a few embarrassing words being shared between them, curiosity finally got to him.

"Where did that come from?"

"Oh, I was passing a blacksmith...and he...well...he gave it to me."

"He gave it to you?" Chung Poong frowned, it sounded like trouble.

"Yeah," Kagome recapped her little detour,

**-x-x-x-**

_**Flashback**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Kagome silently made her way from her room, wanting to leave without waking Crazy Dog in the process. She shut the door quietly and walked past the other doors, noting only Dohwa, Young and Majeh were in them, Chung Poong wasn't around. Thunder was apparently with Chung Poong, since normally, by this point the dog would be up too. Dogs were naturally light sleepers, so it only went to say that he'd be wanting out or waking the others up._

_Kagome made her way through the gates and down a street. She needed to see if anyone had heard any news on a boy fox or two traveling girl's wit a two-tailed cat. Actually, if she thought about, she no longer had her bag but she did hope one of the others did._

"_Young lady, you're up rather early..."_

_Kagome stopped and turned to see an old man sitting on the ground with a blanket wrapped warmly around his shoulders and next to him, a velvet sheet next to him with daggers and blades of sorts lying among it. "You are a blacksmith."_

"_Right you are, young lady. Up all night forging, I sleep few hour and wake to the suns first rays to sell my creations."_

"_A very taxing job, but one I'm sure you get much satisfaction from."_

"_Much, young lady."_

_She smiled, looking over the nicely carved weapons; the polished metal gleamed with the early rays of the sun. One particular weapon, a black Scabbard with a red tiger engraved along the side, its handle was black with a tight red fabric cord wrapped around it securely. It had brass Habaki and Seppa, full Tang construction with dual bamboo pegs, a high quality carbon steel blade which gave it a red copper look and had a black velvet sword cover._

"_She's beautiful, isn't she?"_

"_Yes...yes she is."_

"_Her name is Nenshou Tora, it means Burning Tiger."_

"_Truly a beautiful sword,"_

_He lifted it and held it out to her, "She has taken quite the liking to you,"_

"_Oh, no I couldn't. I haven't the money to pay for such a gorgeous weapon."_

"_Money is not needed, nor will it be accepted."_

"_Then...what?"_

"_Your word...to use it for only the protection of those you love."_

"_..." She accepted the blade and held it firmly in her hands, warmth took hold of her and she closed her eyes at the familiar sensation. "I give you my word," She opened her eyes and the old man was no longer there, nor were his weapons. "..." She secured the blade to her back, but one hand remained on it from behind, as if it would vanish if she let go. She felt Chung Poong near her and made off in that direction, finding herself watching him deliver strong blows, his chest bare and sweat covered as it heaved with each strike of his blade, his breathing labored and hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks. "Wow, Chung Poong, you wear that look well."_

"_Ah," he turned and saw her standing before him. "Kagome, oh, what look?"_

"_The, 'I've been training and now I'm covered in sweat but it makes me look good' look."_

"_..." He laughed, blushing a little at the funny compliment. "Th-thank you."_

"_No problem, care to do a little one-on-one with me?"_

"_One-on-one? I guess, but..." He looked to the sword on her back, "Where did that come from?"_

**-x-x-x-**

_**End Flashback**_

**-x-x-x-**

"So...yeah and now here we are."

"Yes, now here we are." He pointed his blade at her, and she drew hers. His eyes followed the red blade in admiration, though...his eyes trailed over her as well. She had dressed in a pair of deep blue Hakama's, a Suenaga Haori in black silk contrasted perfectly with her ivory skin, and her feet adorned a pair of tabi sandals "Beautiful,"

"Isn't she though," She said, thinking his words were directed to her sword.

"Y-yes..."

A moment later their fight began.

**-x-x-x-**

That was how Majeh found them, Crazy Dog and Dohwa behind him and Young, who had obviously been there for a while longer than Majeh, was sitting atop a roof watching the two exchange blows.

"Hey! How about we head off, if you two are done..." Majeh said, watching Kagome bring her sword on Chung Poong's and both blades clashed into the dirt where they stood in a standstill. "Come on, I heard some old man selling weapons that a pair of suspicious young ladies were seen roaming about with a demon and a wolf."

Kagome almost dropped her sword, catching herself before sheathing her blade and running to Majeh who stared curiously at her. She took his hand in hers and looked pleadingly at her, almost as if she'd cry. "Did this old man give you a man to these girls? Or appearance? Anything else? Anything distinguishing about the demon?"

"...uh...no. That's why we were going to go check it out."

"Well," She released his hand and took off ahead of them, turning back to face the confused group, Young now standing among them. "What are we doing standing around? Which way are we going?"

"...north east," Majeh answered.

Kagome smiled, she was only praying that these were her friends. She wasn't sure about the wolf...but then, Ayame was a wolf demoness princess, so...shouldn't really surprise her.

"What are you so happy for?"

Kagome stopped in her cheerful stride, her eyes gleamed over and her heart fell in her chest, "I'm looking for my friends, and the description was uncannily similar to them."

"So these friends of yours are lost somewhere around here?" Chung Poong asked.

"Does it matter?" She asked, her voice growing distant.

"I'm just asking, are you sure they are here? I mean, you said you time travel...so what if they were sent elsewhere?"

"I CAN HOPE...can't I?" Tears were swelling in her eyes at the thought of Ayame and Sango, her son and Kirara being lost down one of those other wells. It scared her; nightmares haunted her with those very thoughts. "My son...he's a little fox demon, auburn red hair and green eyes, innocent to the bone. I hate falling asleep not knowing where he is. I hate thinking he's okay, but not knowing he's safe and out of harms way. Chung Poong, you have no children, so I don't know if you would understand, but without that knowledge, I have to force myself to be happy. I want my son, so I will scale the mountains if it means I might find my friends or son. Do you understand now, why such news makes me happy?"

"Y-yeah, sorry."

Majeh laughed at Chung Poong, walking up to him, he leaned in and whispered, _"Let sleeping dog's lie; don't...ask...questions..."_ He chuckled when Chung Poong nodded nervously, "Let's go, if you want to find your friends, standing around and not moving, I can tell you now, that's not going to work."

Kagome gave a small smile and nodded, walking ahead with Dohwa who had asked her about the sword, Young was walking behind with Majeh and Chung Poong, Thunder was chasing Crazy Dog who was running about in a childishly playful manner once again, though, for some reason, who was holding a white Yukata in his arms, being careful not to drag it.

"What's with the Yukata?" Young asked,

Majeh glanced at the boy who was dodging Thunders playful attempts at pouncing him, "Mmm...you want to ask him?"

"Not really."

"Crazy Dog," Chung Poong called the boy over and Crazy Dog ran obediently up to him. "Hey, what's with the white Yukata you've got there? Isn't it too big for you?"

"..." His arms tightened around it and he took off after Kagome and Dohwa, his hand found Kagome's quickly and she held it without so much as a second thought.

"Right, see?" Majeh pointed, "That's why you don't ask."

"Yeah, yeah."

Young was still curious though, looking it over a thought occurred to him. "That's a ladies Yukata...Kagome's?"

"Why would Crazy Dog be holding onto her Yukata?"

The three stared ahead at Crazy Dog who was surprisingly tamed holding onto her hand. Thunder was walking by the ladies protectively.

"...I'm not sure we should dig into that one."

Young rolled his eyes, "Majeh, I doubt it means anything."

Chung Poong laughed, "You never know, she did say she had a son, demon at that."

"**..."** Majeh and Young glanced between each other before looking between Kagome and Crazy Dog.

Majeh laughed, "This is why it's best not to pry; now you know we will be thinking about this for the next few days until one of us gets up the gall to question her on the subject...in a manner that doesn't get us killed."

Young and Chung Poong sighed, they knew that he was right, and neither was brave enough to ask that kind of question.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoy! Please regard me kindly, Read and Review! ^_^'' SANKYU!**


	8. If you don't want anyone to know, don't

_**King of Hell: **__**Wherefore Art Thou Demonic Maiden!**_

**Written by: Akuma-Chibi**

**(Devil-Babe-911)**

**To those who have yet to figure it out, that too is me.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary:**

**A well connected 500 years to the past; that well connected to a world of wells, unlocked when one girls mission is complete.**

**Kagome takes her last step over the lip of the well from the past and her future, stepping into Isaura, the city of the thousand wells, in a world different than her own. Her future now resides within a choice...which well will she take...and where will her final decision take her.**

**You may be given the choices to determine your future, but in the end, when it all comes down to it, you will always end up where destiny, fate, and chance, want you. What choice...do you really have?**

**Anime/Manga: King of Hell/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome... (Undecided -.-)**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Comedy/Romance/Tragedy**

**Rating: M (For Violence, Language, Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Themes, Blood and Gore, and Gunkata 'Gun Usage')**

**-x-x-x-**

**If you don't want anyone to know, don't do it.**

**-x-x-x-**

It was an hour later when Kagome felt the oncoming of a demon, a few of them actually. Weak one's, mind you, but still, it was a bother having to mess with them. She didn't have her bows, and despite being well versed with the sword thanks to Sesshoumaru, she didn't want to use it as her main weapon. She had never tried pushing her purification energy into a sword, but she guessed if she needed to, she could.

Majeh noticed her pause and asked what was wrong, her answer was silence and she placed a hand up in a slow motion. "Kagome?"

Young stopped to see what was happening. During the walk in search of the mystery group with the demon, Chung Poong and Dohwa had started talking and were now walking ahead of the group. Crazy Dog stayed back with Kagome who seemed to be on high alert, keeping her senses open and her eyes sentient to her surroundings.

A bolt of lightning shot past her face just as she jumped out of the way.

"What the hell!" Majeh turned to see the same boy that he'd earlier been forced to deal with. He wasn't sure how he hadn't sensed him this time around, but Kagome obviously had.

"Hiten!" Kagome called out from a tree branch across from him. "How is it you are alive? How are you here!"

"...I have discovered, that when your will is stronger than deaths...you can do anything. I was barely capable of moving when I woke in this world. All I knew was that I had to live, I had to kill you. That is what holds me down to this world! You! YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID!" He charged her with a blade that he'd pulled out from behind him. No longer did he have his Lightning Naginata, or at least, Kagome didn't see it on his person.

Kagome brought her sword and sheath up to block his strike. She pulled her blade out just a bit to avoid letting his blade hit her sheath. "I never wanted to kill anyone Hiten, not even your brother!"

"BUT YOU DID!"

"I DIDN'T! INUYASHA KILLED HIM!"

"FOR YOU!"

'_Somehow I find that this is going to just keep falling back on me...'_ Kagome growled and forced her blade onto Hiten, knocking him back and onto the dirt before straddling him; his sword was knocked across the clearing where it rested under Majeh's foot. Placing her blade firmly against his throat, she hardened her eyes with a cold glare, "Place your brothers' death on me if you so please, but understand, I never intended on him dying! You two just happened to kidnap the wrong woman..." She stood up and sheathed her blade, her glare lingering on his cold red eyes, filled with blood lust and a thirst for vengeance as they stared sharp daggers back at her.

"Maybe not today..." He moved into a kneeling position, "But someday soon..." He disappeared into the shadows of the trees, _"~I will kill you~"_ His voice surrounded them as his presence vanished and Kagome could no longer feel him near.

"Lovely, more enemies to look out for." Majeh scoffed at the list forming.

Young chuckled, "Could be worse,"

Chung Poong frowned, "How?"

Kagome smiled, "It could be raining." She laughed out but stopped short at the sudden crack lightning across the sky and the sudden chorus of thunder that rumbled above, "..." A few drops of rain pat lightly against her face before a downpour made itself known.

"Ah!" Dohwa cried out as she moved beneath a tree that would serve as shelter from the rain.

Kagome watched everyone as they joined Dohwa beneath the tree and couldn't help the sardonic laugh that passed her lips. "Yeah, that seems about right." She let Crazy Dog pull her beneath the tree and decided that nothing could be done about the whether; they'd have to wait it out.

**-x-x-x-**

**(With the Girls)**

Ayame growled at the sudden torrent that washed her hair out of its pigtails. Now one pigtail was tied in the middle of her long hair where it fell messily over her shoulder, while the other wasn't even tied anymore. The tie was lost in the dirt somewhere, and she wasn't about to go crawling around looking for it. She growled again at those dumb enough to gawk at her. She knew that she looked terrible, but she also knew that they were staring at her because of her chosen attire. She was a demon though; she wouldn't change her habits or style for any human, not even Kagome. This was who she was, the demon princess of the Northern Wolf Tribe, and with the passing of Kouga, she was also the Princess of the Southern Wolf tribe, or would have been, had she stayed. However, that didn't change her heritage; she was still the Northern Wolf tribe Princess! She was recognized as such, even in this world. Her eyes moved to the wolf lying at her feet. _'He reminds me...of Kouga...those same eyes.'_ Her eyes began to sting and in a desperate move to stop herself from crying she shook her head furiously and wiped her tears away before they made lines down her cheeks.

"Ayame?"

Ayame froze and shook herself out of her nervousness, "Sango," She laughed, "You snuck up on me." She continued facing away. Sango was human; she couldn't smell tears like demons could. No, worse...she had a keen since of empathy towards those close to her...her family. Warm arms wrapped thoughtfully around her shoulders and Ayame could no longer hold back the tears that had wanted for so long to fall. She turned her head so that it lay against Sango's chest, her heart a soothing lullaby as they sat on the inn's front steps, letting the rain around them sooth their inner turmoil.

"The whether doesn't look like it'll let up anytime soon. Perhaps by morning it'll give passage to us, perhaps then we can find Kagome and Shippou."

Ayame gave a small nod. She wanted to see Kagome again; she needed to see her again...

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Baby/Hyur)**

Baby watched the little fox demon as he colored on a couple sheets of blank paper. It was strange, but despite being a demon, his father had had no qualms about the boy staying with him. His one condition was that the boy stayed in and around his quarters. He could wander the gardens, but only those that were directly before his room.

"Are they afraid of me?" The fox child questioned, taking time to look over his shoulder to Baby who sat quietly on his bed, watching him in curiosity.

"I-I don't b-believe s-so. If that were t-the c-case, I'm su-sure they wouldn't t-take any chances by letting you i-inhabit my room. T-they are g-giving you the benefit of the d-doubt, p-perhaps because you are a ch-child, maybe s-something e-else."

"...are you afraid of me?" No doubt he was asking due to the stuttering of the blonde in front of him.

"N-no..."

"..." The boy smiled, "Good!"

"Y-your name...what was it?"

"It's Shippou. Do you know where I could find the Bone Eater's Well?"

"...I-I'm not s-sure what or w-where that is."

"...oh...well...I should be going. I've outstayed my visit here and I need to find Mama."

"Y-your mother?"

"Yeah, adoptive..." Shippou frowned, "I hope she's okay..."

"Y-you shouldn't travel alone...I-I will accompany y-you."

"Really?" He seemed shocked, but Baby could understand why. He didn't seem like a warrior, and his personality kind of countered any belief otherwise.

"Y-yes. I will inform father, and we s-shall set out a-after this rain sh-shower. Would that b-be acceptable?"

"That would be great!"

Shippou bounced onto the bed and onto the boys shoulder. "Y-you want to a-accompany me?"

"Yes!"

Baby gave a small nod and left his room to his father's chamber's where he would request an audience.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Darkness)**

"I see you...little Miko..." The cold tenor soaked through the surrounding forest. The eeriness of the hollow woods kept curious travelers from walking too far into the evil.

"Master...what would you have us do?"

"..." Crimson eyes took on a sinister look as they faced a young girl with blonde hair in a high ponytail that fell below her waist in waves; violet orbs stared devotedly at the man she called master. "Find the kit...and bring it here...alive..."

She bowed her head and vanished. Cruel and wicked laughter echoed through the sinfully dark forest.

**-x-x-x-**

"_To be or not to be that is the question. Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing, end them..."_ Kagome had, out of boredom, recited a line from her last assignment when she'd been in the future last.

"What's that?" Dohwa asked, not having spoken to the girl much since she'd joined the group.

Kagome looked surprised and smiled, "A piece of historical literature not yet written."

Chung Poong's eyes sparkled at the mention of something from the future and once more, he couldn't control his excitement. "What's it like in your time!"

"My time? Hmm...my time is this time...I think. Do you mean the time I traveled to in the future...or the past?"

"The future!"

"Well, I can't tell you historical events...although, it wouldn't matter if it wasn't in this time frame, but just to be on the safe side, I wont. I can tell you a bit about the future though. Like for instance, the buildings in the future, are as tall as thirty, forty and even fifty trees stacked on top of each other standing up!"

His eyes widened, "All of them?"

"Most of them. We have a bunch of small buildings too though. Oh, and we have these metal machines that move faster than demons, they get you from one destination to another. The same with the flying machine that can carry people over sees at alarming speeds. Where it could take someone three or four days travel, it could take six hours by these machines."

"Amazing!" Dohwa too started to get drawn in.

"Fashion has changed dramatically in the future, and vehicles too! We don't really use carriages in the future, since they are too slow, but some like to use them in formal ceremonies, like weddings and such. We have these boxes that show moving pictures that talk and such, like humans trapped in a box for your entertainment, only, they aren't real. It's hard to explain, but they could be in one country, and you could see it right in your home from another country far across the sea."

Young frowned, "That's possible?"

"Technology made a lot of things possible. Walking on the moon, space travel, telecommunication, nuclear warfare...heh, the only thing they can't grasp is time travel, lucky me...I'm the first to do so...at least...to my knowledge."

The group laughed, though, none knew what most of the stuff mentioned was.

"They walk on the moon?" Chung Poong asked.

Kagome smiled, holding Crazy Dog's hand when he grasped it. Thunder was running up ahead to a village that they were approaching. "Yeah, a few can. You have to have the right job. They won't let just anyone go up there yet until its safe."

"It's not safe?" Dohwa looked curiously at her.

"No...there is no air in space. It's just a large vacuum. Without the proper gear...you would die. In fact, you have to go with a special helmet, and if you even loosened the helmet or cracked it open _just a bit_...you'd die. It takes a second."

Chung Poong shivered. He stopped asking questions and allowed what he'd heard to sink in. "It's amazing how far ahead they are, compared to where we are."

"Not really, discoveries are made everyday. It's amazing everywhere, especially compared to the past."

Chung Poong laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kagome smiled, "Usually am. " A sudden pull and she turned in the direction of a small shack. A frown marred her features as she looked the dark foreboding aura over. _'Homey...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed, sorry this took so long. Next is CardCaptors Kagome~! Please R & R! ^_^'' SANKYU!**


End file.
